Between Us
by ika.zordick
Summary: Diantara kami bukan hanya hubungan sebatas Hooboe dan Sunbaenya. Diantara kami juga bukan hanya nama yang sama. Diantara kami ada sebuah rahasia. KiKey


**Between Us**

**Cast: Kim Kibum (SJ), Kim KeyBum (Shinee) and Other**

**Summary: Diantara kami bukan hanya hubungan sebatas Hooboe dan Sunbaenya. Diantara kami juga bukan hanya nama yang sama. Diantara kami ada sebuah rahasia. **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, don't like don't read**

**::FOURTH::**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicate to Yesung and Kibum's birthday**

**.**

**.**

** %ika. Zordick% **

Pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah, di pinggiran sungai Han yang menenangkan jiwa. Seorang namja cantik duduk di salah satu kursi. Umpatan-umpatan lirih terdengar di bibir merahnya. Sumpah serapah ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang entah mungkin datang atau tidak menemuinya. Jujur saja ia lelah menunggu dan cuaca malam musim gugur sungguh membuat keindahan sungai Han tak cukup mengatasi rasa cemasnya.

Apa ia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu? Tentu saja ia cemas akan seseorang yang mungkin sedang melajukan mobil untuk datang dan menghampiri dirinya. Tapi ia tak yakin kalau orang itu akan datang dan memenuhi permintaannya yang ia sampaikan melalui pesan singkat. Tiga jam bukan waktu yang bisa tergolong cepat jika keadaannya tak mendukung seperti ini.

"Dia akan datang" sekarang namja cantik tersebut tengah meyakinkan hatinya yang rapuh. Namja yang sedang ia tunggu pasti datang.

Dan benar saja—sosok itu datang. Wajah dingin yang selalu membuatnya terlihat tampan kini sedang berhadapan dengan sang namja cantik. Tatapan mata yang tajam, bibir semerah darah dan hidung mancung yang membuat orang terpesona melihatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kibum hyung!" lirih sang namja cantik memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

Kim Kibum—si namja tampan dari Super Junior itu mengeriyit. GREEB… apa lagi saat sang namja cantik memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Waeyo Key? Gwechanayo?" masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kibum menjauhkan tubuh namja yang ia panggil Key, menatap dalam manic hitam namja cantik di hadapannya. Tangan besarnya mencengkram erat lengan keras Key.

Key meringis, tatapannya terlihat memelas, yang mau tak mau membuat Kibum melepaskan cengkraman tangan eratnya. Dia membuang wajahnya, tak hendak melihat wajah Key yang jujur membuat ribuan rasa bersalah itu menghujam jantungnya. Dialah yang keji di sini. Dialah yang salah di sini.

"Mianhe hyung!" Key menundukkan wajahnya. Isakkan lirih mulai terdengar dibibirnya. "Mianhe…." Dia terus meracaukan kata-kata yang sama.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf!" perintah Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bingung—apa salah namja di hadapannya ini hingga tak pernah berhenti meminta maaf?

Key mendongak, kembali ke dua manic hitam legam itu bertemu. Kibum mencengkram erat tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih. Sungguh—ia tak suka melihat air mata mengalir dari salah satu personil Shinee—hooboe yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mianhe! Kumohon maafkan aku hyung!"

"Kumohon Kim Kibum! Berhentilah menangis!" Kibum mulai panik saat orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Entah takut dia akan di hakimi masa karena membuat seorang Key menangis, entah karena takut penyamarannya di ketahui dan di serbu para fansnya.

Bukan berhenti menangis, Key berlutut di kaki Kibum. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan cepat pula Kibum mencegah hal tersebut sebelum menarik perhatian orang lain. "Berhenti menangis Key!" Kini Kibum mengguncang tubuh Key. Kembali namja cantik itu meringis.

"Aku tak bisa, sebelum kau memaafkanku" mata itu kembali mengunci perhatian Kibum, namun jangan sebut seorang Kim Kibum adalah namja tercerdas di SJ jika tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

"ARGGHH!" Kibum mengacak rambutnya lebih keras. "Akulah yang mencampakkanmu! Kenapa kaulah yang meminta maaf sekarang?" desis Kibum. "IKUT AKU!" Kibum menarik tangan Key dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dalam mobilnya. Dia duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya sebelum orang-orang mengenali dirinya dan sang hooboe.

%ika. Zordick%

Sebuah apartement dengan fasilitas mewah yang cukup besar untuk seorang diri kini mereka masuki. Dengan langkah tergesa, setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya Kibum berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan memilih menukar pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Key lebih memilih menduduki sofa panjang di ruang tengah dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana.

Key menutup matanya, mencium aroma sang pujaan hatinya yang tercium jelas di ruangan ini. Ia merindukannya. Satu bulan berpisah membuatnya seolah gila. Dia sungguh kecanduan dengan seorang Kim Kibum. Dia tak bisa tanpa namja tampan yang lebih dulu terjun di dunia entertainment di banding dirinya .

Drrtt…. Drrtt…

Key meraih ponsel di dalam saku mantel panjangnya. Nama 'Lee JinKi' tertulis jelas di sana. Dia berusaha berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya yang habis menangis. Setelah merasa siap, diangkatanya ponselnya. "Yeoboseo.." sapanya membuka pembicaraan.

Terdengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecemasan dari seberang sana. "Kibum—ah! Kau dimana? Aku sudah cek jadwalmu, seharusnya dari tiga jam yang lalu kau sudah tiba di dorm. Di mana kau? Kau sudah makan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seutas senyum indah terukir di bibir merah yang mulai memucatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jinki—ah, aku sedang mencoba bersantai saja. Aku mungkin akan terlambat pulang. Jangan khawatir aku di rumah teman!"

"Kau harus beristirahat dengan baik" kali ini suara Jonghyun terdengar. Key terkekeh. "YAK! JONGHYUN! AKU MAU BERBICARA DENGAN KEY!" pekikan milik Onew terdengar merdu.

"Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja! Aku tutup eoh!" Key menekan tombol merah ponselnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat mendapati Kibum yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan sepasang pakaian miliknya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dulu! Nanti masuk angin" masih dengan nada datar dan dingin. Tapi Key tidak menangis, dia bahkan tersenyum dengan amat lebar. Namja di hadapannya masih mengkhawatirkannya. Masih peduli padanya dan ia yakin—masih mencintainya. Key mengangguk dan dengan santainya seolah apartement tersebut miliknya, ia berjalan ke kamar Kibum. Menutup pintunya dengan ceria.

Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di pijitnya pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya di sofa dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku harus melupakanmu jika kau terus seperti ini?" gumam Kibum. Guratan lelah terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Tak butuh lama, Key keluar dari kamar Kibum. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya di samping Kibum, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kibum. "Jonghyun—ssi atau Onew—ssi tampaknya menyukaimu"

"Aku tahu, dan aku namja yang peka soal itu. Bukan sepertimu!" desis Key menatap wajah Kibum dari samping yang menengadah ke langit-langit apartementnya.

"Cobalah dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Setidaknya mereka jauh lebih baik dariku" ucap Kibum mencoba memberikan pengertian yang sebenarnya sia-sia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya namja cantik yang tengah memeluk perutnya.

Key menggeleng di dada Kibum. "Aku tahu kau juga masih mencintaiku"

"Aku tidak!" sanggah Kibum cepat.

"Semakin kau menghindar, semakin cinta itu tumbuh lebih besar hyung"

Kibum tertohok mendengar penuturan Key. Bukan karena hooboe yang begitu lancang, namun namja ini sungguh mengetahui dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh Key. "Aku akan menyakitimu lagi, jika kau masih bertahan denganku"

BRAAKK… dengan sangat keras Key mendorong tubuh Kibum. Aura mengerikan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kibum menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. 'Apa lagi ini?' batinnya menjerit meminta penjelasan—tidak lebih tepatnya pertolongan.

PLAAAKK….. sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi putih mulusnya. Matanya menatap Key bingung. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya saat menyadari Key manisnya berubah menjadi monster yang mungkin siap menelan dirinya hidup – hidup. Bekas tangan Key terlihat memerah di pipi yang berwarna putih salju tersebut.

"Kim Kibum brengsek~" umpat Key manja yang terdengar seperti desisan di telinga Kibum. "Nee~ Key" jawab Kibum semakin beringsut di kursi. Key meraih pakian di bagian dada Kibum, mencengkramnya erat—meluapkan emosinya. "Jika kau tahu kau akan menyakitiku, jika kau tahu aku takkan bahagia bersamamu, jika kau tahu kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk member perhatian padaku, jika kau tahu kau lebih menyayangi jadwal jelekmu yang super padat itu" Key menarik nafasnya. Ia melotot menatap Kibum. "KENAPA KAU MENERIMA PERNYATAAN CINTAKU LIMA TAHUN LALU?" teriak Key memekakkan gendang telinga dengan nada super tinggi sampai menunjukkan urat-urat lehernya.

Kibum bergidik. Lidahnya rasanya kelu untuk menjawab. Ia sebenarnya tahu bagaimana menjinakkan mantan namjachingunya tersebut. Tapi dia bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi untuk seorang Kim Key Bum. "AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU! HATI, PIKIRAN, HARTA, WAKTU BAHKAN TUBUHKU. SEMUANYA SUDAH UNTUKMU BRENGSEK! JIKA KAU MEMINTA NYAWAKU SEKARANG, AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA!" suara Key terdengar serak di akhir. Kibum tersentak, bagaimana mungkin dia menyakiti Key begitu banyak? Kibum merengkuh tubuh yang sudah mulai bergetar hebat itu. "Maafkan aku Baby~! Aku yang bodoh hingga mempunyai pikiran untuk melepasmu!"

Dengan berlahan, Kibum melepas rengkuhannya. Dituntunnya tubuh mungil Key untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Di usapnya air mata Key yang kembali mengalir deras di sertai isak-isakkan lirih yang menggetarkan hatinya. Di bingkainya wajah manis Key dengan tangan besarnya, di kecupnya pelan bibir manis yang masih utuh miliknya. Di lumatnya lembut menyalurkan kerinduan di hatinya. Inilah cara untuk menjinakkan seorang Kim Key Bum dan hanya Kim KiBumlah yang bisa melakukannya.

Kibum melepas ciumannya. Di tatapnya kembali wajah Key—bukan dengan tatapan dinginnya lagi melainkan tatapan lembutnya yang begitu hangat. "Kau kasar sekali tadi" sungut Key mengerucutkan bibirnya masih dengan isakkan.

"Mianhe" Kibum mengecup telapak tangan Key sedikit lama. "Waeyo? Kau terlihat aneh" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Key yang masih terisak. Biasanya namja ini akan diam setelah bibirnya ia kecup dan lumat seperti tadi. Tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang Keynya terlihat lebih err—sexy.

Key menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di tariknya tangan Kibum, menuntun tangan besar itu mengelus perut datarnya. Rasanya Kibum ingin mengumpat, 'Mengapa dia menggodaku?' jeritnya dalam hati. "Waeyo?" Kibum berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ayolah—dia sungguh mencintai sang hooboe, dia takkan langsung main serang tanpa ucapan permohonan penyentuhan dari sang pemilik tubuh.

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika aku menjadi gendut?" Tanya Key menundukkan wajahnya.

Sekali lagi Kibum sungguh heran melihat tingkah konyol nan manis dari Key. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Asalkan kau mengurangi omelanmu jika aku tak sempat menelponmu" sahut Kibum yang sukses membuat Key menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah Baby Bummie~, as your wish! I always love you forever" Kibum menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung Key. Membuat namja manis itu terkekeh.

"Bummie…" Key kembali menggerakkan tangan Kibum untuk mengelus perut ratanya. "Hmm" gumam Kibum mengecup pipi Key. "Di dalam sini ada baby~" ucapnya menatap mata Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "Baby~?" Kibum sepertinya mempunyai masalah pendengaran sejak di teriaki Key atau sepertinya otaknya membeku akibat terlalu banyak naskah yang ia hapal hari ini. "Nee~ baby kita, Bummie" Key mengangguk antusias.

Senyum Kibum memudar, dia mengeriyit. "Baby kita? Dalam perutmu?" sepertinya otaknya masih memeroses dengan benar. Key tersenyum, tapi Kibum bergidik. "Aku hamil anak kita"

"Eh…."

Wajah Key berubah sangar. "AKU MENGANDUNG ANAK DARI PERBUATAN NISTAMU SEBULAN YANG LALU BRENGSEK!" teriak Key yang sungguh membuah Kibum memucat. Sekarang makna yang di jelaskan sang hooboe tersebut sungguh jelas dan tegas masuk di otak jeniusnya.

"Bummie!" panggil Key membuat Kibum tersentak dari pemikirannya yang rumit.

"Ahh~ nee!" Kibum menggenggam tangan Key erat. Senyuman manis terukir kembali di wajah cantik yang sempat berubah sangar tadi. "Baby Key~" panggil Kibum lembut namun tegas.

"Yaa Chagiya~, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Key pada calon ayah bayi di kandungannya. Bukan calon ayah sebenarnya tapi REAL DADDY!

Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Key, memberi keyakinan pada namjachingunya. "Gugurkan saja!" ucap Kibum tanpa basa-basi sesuai gayanya.

PLAAAKKKK….

Sebuah tamparan kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya di pipi yang berbeda. "Haiz… bagaimana aku syuting besok kalau kau membuat wajahku jelek seperti ini Baby~" sungut Kibum.

"AKU BUKAN MENGHARAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU KIM KIBUM BABO!" pekik Key sangar. "Bukankah kau orang yang baik dan namja gentleman yang sekarang memiliki abs. seharusnya kau mengatakan 'Aku akan bertanggung jawab Baby~ aku akan jadi ayah yang baik untuk aegya kita dan suami yang bisa kau andalkan!'" Key menirukan gaya bicara ala drama-drama yang sering di tontonnya bersama Taemin.

"Apa hubungan abs dengan orang baik dan gantle?" cibir Kibum.

"Haiz… Kau lihat Siwon hyung, aku yakin dia pasti akan bertanggung jawab jika ia menghamili pacarnya, atau mungkin dia takkan melakukannya. Atau seperti Yunho hyung, dia juga pasti akan bertanggung jawab jika dia memacari namja atau yeoja. Bukankah mereka namja berabs dengan kebaikan hati?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak minta mereka menikahimu saja?" PLOOOKKK…. Kali ini Key melepas sandalnya dan menimpuk kepala Kibum dengan keji—namja itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menelpon Siwon hyung dan memberitahukan segala dosamu!" Key meraih ponselnya dan mulai mencari nomor ponsel salah satu member Super junior tersebut.

Dengan gesit Kibum menghentikannya. "Kau tega sekali Baby! Jika Siwon hyung memberi tahukannya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung, lalu Donghae hyung memberitahukannya pada Leeteuk hyung, kemudian Leeteuk hyung menjerit histeris dan pingsan maka Heechul hyung akan tahu dan membunuhku!" jelas Kibum. Percayalah dia sedang menjelaskan segalanya dengan begitu detail.

"Kurasa tak hanya Heechul hyung yang akan membunuhmu, anak Shinee akan menguburmu hidup-hidup! Kau tahu!?" ancam Key.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu OOC? Baiklah—aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Bagus!" Key menyeringgai penuh kemenangan. 'Benarkah aku sungguh menghamili namja mengerikan ini' batin Kibum menangis.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum memperlakukan Key layaknya seorang ratu, di bukanya pintu mobil penumpang saat ia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartement dorm Shinee dan turun dari mobilnya. Dengan angkuhnya Key menerima uluran tangan Kibum, meski sebenarnya Kibum ingin sekali menggigit pipi namja cantik yang bertingkah di hadapannya ini saking gemasnya.

'Mungkin pengaruh bayinya' batin Kibum kemudian mengekori Key yang melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Sesampainnya di depan pintu Dorm, Key menekan beberapa nomor yang amat di hapalnya. "Kau yakin aku harus mampir?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada meragu. Key menggangguk yakin, di tariknya tangan Kibum dan membawanya masuk saat pintu terbuka.

"Key, kau sudah pulang?" Jonghyun dan Onew berlari menghampiri sosok eomma dalam dorm tersebut. Taemin dan Minho turut mengikuti ke dua namja tersebut dan kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat pada Key. Kibum tersenyum maklum, sepertinya ia juga merindukan suasana dorm Super Junior.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Key menebar senyum meneduhkan. Mereka berempat menggeleng serempak. "Baiklah ayo kita makan!" Key menggiring Taemin dan Minho ke arah dapur.

"Lho… kenapa Kibum hyung berada di sini?" Tanya Jonghyun menunjuk Kibum. Saat Kibum ingin membuka suara, Key memotong dari dapur, "Dia calon suamiku, apa yang salah dengan keberadaannya di sini?"

Kibum menatap horror pada dua namja yang kini serasa ingin membunuhnya. Aura hitam mengepul di permukaan tubuh mereka. Hiks T,T, sepertinya keputusannya untuk putus dengan Key adalah benar. Baiklah…. Dia harus segera mengakuinya, dia sungguh penjahat sekarang tapi penjahat juga memiliki keadilan hukum kan? Ayolah~ dia ingin hidup.

Disinilah dirinya sekarang, seolah menjadi terdakwa yang sedang di introgasi. Onew dan Jonghyun tak henti-hentinya melempar deathglare terbaik mereka pada Kibum. Key tersenyum menatap Taemin dan Minho yang terlihat memijit pelipis mereka, seolah merekalah namja dewasa yang mampu berpikir waras di tempat ini.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan hyung?" Taemin melirik Key. "Sejak lima tahun yang lalu" sahut Key enteng.

Jonghyun dan Onew menggertak meja. "MWO? SELAMA ITU?" pekik mereka serempak.

Key mengangguk yakin, "Bukankah begitu Chagiya?"

Kibum tersenyum menatap namja cantik yang kini merangkul lengannya. "Nee" jawabnya singkat. "Lalu bagaimana caranya hingga Key ummaku bisa hamil?" Minho menatap tajam Kibum.

"MWOOO? HAMILLL?" pekik Jonghyun dan Onew serempak menyatukan suara mereka. Amarah mereka rasanya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun apalagi melihat namja datar pelaku penghamilan Key tercinta mereka masih terlihat tenang dan datar.

Taemin meraih ponselnya, "Yeoboseo Ryeowook hyun….. bukan Kyuhyun yang jahil kok… itu… sekarang Kibum hyung ada di dorm kami… ahh… nee~ sebenarnya dia menghamili ummaku!" ucap Taemin yang makin membuat ekspresi stoick Kibum memucat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian~

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGAJARIMU BERSIKAP KURANG AJAR BEGINI, KIM KIBUM?" pekik Heechul menepuk kepala Kibum yang bersujud di hadapan Leeteuk entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Maafkan aku!" dan hanya kata-kata lirih itu saja yang terdengar.

"Kukira Kyuhyun yang akan membuat masalah seperti ini, ternyata Kibum yang membuatnya duluan" Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa semakin sakit. Yesung memijit bahu Leeteuk, berusaha agar darah tinggi sang malaikat tanpa sayap tersebut tak kumat.

"Lho… kenapa aku? Aku kan anak baik!" cibir Kyuhyun protes. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu, kau hamil Key?" Sungmin angkat bicara.

Hening….

Hening….

"Tidak tahu" jawab Key singkat yang membuat Kibum menatap sangar padanya. Key nyengir.

"Jadi kau…. Kau…." Lirih Kibum dengan emosi memuncak. Donghae dan eunhyuk segera memegangi tangan Kibum agar si pangeran es tak bertransformasi menjadi The Real Devil titisan Heechul.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin memintamu kembali, tapi karena kau tak mau kembali aku jadi kelepasan" ucap Key jujur yang membuat seluruh member Super Junior sweet drop. "Berhentilah mempermainkan hal yang tak lucu Kim Kibum! Aish!" Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut. Dia terlihat memelas pada Heechul sebelumnya dan di sambut Heechul dengan seringgaian mengerikan. Yesung bergidik, sepertinya ia paling tahu rencana busuk sang namjachingu dan adiknya.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Tanya Yesung merangkul pinggang Heechul. "Diam sajalah kepala besar!"

Kibum menarik—menyeret lebih tepatnya tubuh kecil Key ke arah salah satu kamar. "Lho mau apa bummie?" Ryeowook terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan buat dia sungguhan hamil! Ayo Baby~" seringgai mengerikan tercetak di bibir merahnya.

"ANDWAEEE! LEPASKAN AKU MESUM! HUWEEE~~ TOLONG AKU!" pekik Key yang tak terdengar lagi saat mereka masuk kamar.

Sementara Jonghyun dan Onew merenung di pojokan dorm. "Hiks…. Key~" lirih mereka bersamaan.

END

Huwaa…. Apa ini? Ini yang tergaje yang pernah ka buat!

Hiks… hiks… sebenarnya mau buat Kibum orang jahat yang nyampakin Key, tapi gak jadi karena kasihan Key!

Key: Kau orang baik\

Bum: Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, dia itu keji!

Kyu: Kami sudah berkali-kali mendapat peran di FFnya dan semuanya pernah mendapat peran nista!

Sung: aku paling sering!

Ahh~ cuekin saja!

Halohaa~~~ ini Kumpulan FF yang ika janjikan! FF Kibum x …..

Hah! Karena berhubungan ka yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan OSPEK! Dan sialnya OSPEK di Universitas ika, FISIKA adalah yang terkejam jadilah ka yang gak bertanggung jawab dan gak menyiapkan semua FF hutangan…. Jadi tolong di Cek dulu judul Ffnya. Untuk publish kali ini yang One Shoot nya…. Apa requestnya sudah di kabulin belom?

THIRD PERSON (KICHUL)

PLAYER HAE (KIHAE)

MONSTER BUNNY (KIMIN)

BETWEEN US (KIKEY)

CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM (KITEUK)

Nah buat publish selanjutnya semua sambungan akan di lanjutkan, dan ditambah hutangan yang belum di lanjutkan….

ICE SUNBAE (KIHYUN)

BROTHER COMPLEX (KIWOOK)

DADDY SARANGHAE (KIKANG)

CRAZY (KISUNG)

Sepertinya sudah semua,,, hmm….

Baiklah, saya mau buat pembelaan mengapa FF chapteran gak di lanjutkan, hiks T,T ! data ka hilang semua, jadilah ka yang harus ngetik ulang…. Bersabarlah eoh! Ka akan berusaha! Doakan! Okeh!


End file.
